


If this is my last night (with you)

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Adele - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Denial, Drabble, Heart Break, M/M, Short, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles leaves, he never comes back.





	If this is my last night (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in like half an hour while listening to all I ask by Adele(ugh wow love her sm) anyway I like sterek but I have never written them so this Is not gonna be good. Sorry to disappoint just please don’t go in with high expectations because you will be let down. I tried my best please don’t roast me lmao. All mistakes my own.

Derek and Stiles. Stiles and Derek. You never got one without the other. They had been attached at the hip since Stiles’ mother died and Derek found Stiles crying in the woods. Derek remembers that day like it was yesterday. He remembers the orange leaves falling from the trees and the cool chill of the autumn air. He remembers hearing Stiles tears before he saw him and knowing immediately something terrible had happened. Before this he knew of Stiles of course, him being the sheriff’s son but they never spoke. Little did he know Stiles would have an impact on his life that would last forever. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek inquired and from that first conversation Derek and Stiles became DerekandStiles. But in this moment it felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. Stiles was across the room smiling, excited for his new exotic adventures in college. Where he would be without Derek but he swears they will keep in touch. He made promises of visits and Skype calls but Derek feels it in his gut, this is the end of Derek and Stiles. He can’t fathom life without Stiles. This is not how it was supposed to go. The person who means the most to him, who makes his heart do fucking backflips just from hearing him talk about the new avengers movie. Who knows everything about him and who is the only person he knows he will ever love and he’s leaving. It makes Derek feel sick he has to leave so he does. And he runs. 

Later when Derek is in his room Stiles comes in, “hey dude what’s up? You ran off earlier, I didn’t even know you left.”

Derek looks up and when they make eye contact Stiles immediately knows something is wrong. He stares at Derek like he’s expecting him to answer the unasked question but Derek doesn’t and instead goes back to reading his book. 

“Ok so if you’re not telling me I guess I’ll have to just stand here and wait as I chew this gum loudly.” Stiles smirks. He knows Derek hates when he does this. He knows how the smacking sound of the gum irritates him and does it to get under his skin. Even in times where Stiles is being an absolute dick, Derek still manages to love him. He loves him despite his annoying tendencies because it’s Stiles. Instead of the usual response of trying to ignore him and giving up after two minutes Derek says “get out Stiles.” Stiles can hear the seriousness in his voice and he suddenly becomes very worried. 

“Derek I won’t leave until I know what’s going on so just tell me,” Stiles states firmly. Derek cannot take anymore he gets up and walks out of the room. Predictably, Stiles follows. 

“Derek what the fuck is up!” Derek stops and turns and makes eye contact with Stiles and Stiles feels a wave of fear go through him. Derek has never looked at him like that. Has never had such a cold but tender look in his eyes. How can he look like he want to kill Stiles and cry at the same time. But then stiles gets it. He understands. 

“Is this about me leaving?” Stiles whispers. Derek nods. There’s silence and then Stiles explodes “Why won’t you ever talk about how you feel! I asked you and you told me to go! You said ‘yeah Stiles go I am so proud of you’ so why are you acting like a fucking baby! We are still gonna be Stiles and Derek. We will always be best friends so stop fucking moping! If anything I should be sad. It’s me leaving behind everything I love but I know if I stay I will never move on!”

Derek feels sick. Now he’s upset Stiles with his own problems but it hurts. It hurts so much he can’t stop it from coming out. “No.” And he walks the few steps towards Stiles and closes the gap between them. He gets so close he can feel Stiles’ breath and as he leans in Stiles shoves him away. Derek should have expected this. He never gets a happy ending and he won’t get one with Stiles. 

“Don’t ever come near me again Derek, because when I told you how I felt you told me to go. Go to fucking college and that we couldn’t be more than friends. So that’s what I’m doing. I’m going.” And with that Stiles walks out. Derek listens until he hears Stiles car pull off. Then he screams. Screams because all he does is fuck everything up. Screams because the person he’s loved for so long just walked out of his life. And screams because it’s all his fault. Derek feels his heart crumble inside his fucking chest. He stands there and wonders if he’ll ever love again.


End file.
